More Like a Life Lesson
by TheNayaholic
Summary: Mack promises Lela to teach her how to surf instead of promising that Brady would do it. It's becoming harder for Mack to want to go home and fulfill her mom's wishes when she is falling for Lela. She may be trying to teach Lela how to surf but the biker girl might just be teaching her something even more important. Two shot. Mack/Lela.
1. Chapter 1

**More Like a Life Lesson**

**Hey guys! So "Teen Beach Movie" is my latest obsession. I thought I would hate it but I absolutely adore it in every way. So yes this is gonna be a two shot. It was originally only meant to be a one shot but then my head started coming up with ideas and well… This happened. I get over excited about these two. But that's what happens when the female leads have more chemistry with each than they do with their male counterparts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Teen Beach Movie". If I did Mack/Lela would have been endgame.**

_Mack's POV_

"I have a secret. I've never told anyone before." The dark haired girl said skittishly. The owner of the dark hair is none other than Lela. As in Lela from that ridiculous 60's beach musical "Wet Side Story". Which my ex-boyfriend Brady and I are currently trapped in. Why couldn't we have ended up in "Great Gatsby" or something that at least somewhat makes sense?

The only thing I actually like about this place is Lela. She's the beautiful biker girl who is supposed to end up with Tanner but ended up falling into the arms of Brady. Of course this ruins our chances of getting home but I'm starting to care less about that. How can I concentrate on anything else when those eyes that remind me of tropical ocean pools are staring into mine?

"Well you can tell me if you want. Best friends forever right?" I grinned at her sheepishly.

"Okay!" She squealed excitedly and pulled me over to her oversized bed.

We sat across from each other and I looked at her expectantly. She hesitated at first and bit her bottom lip. Her lips… _God what's wrong with me?_

"I wanna surf." She said quickly and covered her mouth, like she was surprised she had said it out loud.

My face brightened. She wanted to surf. There really was more to her than I had thought. Deep inside she wanted to be different than the stereotype and lead her own life. She just needed some courage.

"I can teach you how if you want, Brady taught me everything I know and now I can teach you." I swallowed. She would probably rather have Brady teach her but I had to try. I wanted more than anything to have more alone time with her.

Lela gasped and grinned from ear to ear, "Wow Mack! You really will?!" She squealed and hugged me tightly.

I blushed a rose red and hugged her back.

She pulled away within a couple seconds to my dismay but she was still smiling so brightly so how could I really be mad?

"We'll leave first thing in the morning so we don't have to deal with Butchy. My brother doesn't get out of bed until noon so we have a whole morning of lessons." She was such a ray of sunshine all the time no matter what it was she was saying.

"Guess we better get some sleep then, huh?" I asked and she nodded.

I got up to find a good spot on the floor. Good thing I actually have a sleeping bag this time. Last time I slept over with all the other girls I didn't have one and I woke up with a spine that felt like it had been bent into a question mark.

"What are you doing?" Lela tilted her head in confusion.

"Searching for somewhere to sleep." I looked over at her.

"Oh you don't have to sleep on the floor! That's only when the other girls are here and we don't have enough room." She smiled brightly.

I stopped and blushed lightly.

I was gonna sleep in the same bed as her.

_All night._

That's like eight hours!

I must have been lost in thought because she started waving her hand in front of my face. "Well come on, silly!" She giggled.

I walked over to the side she wasn't laying on and got under the covers rather awkwardly.

She clicked off the lamp and got comfortable.

A few minutes passed by and I saw her start to shiver. "Mack I'm cold…" She whispered.

"Uh… I'm sorry." I swear if Butchy wasn't sleeping in the bedroom next door I would have given myself the hardest and loudest face palm. Ever. Why can't I just be normal around her?

A moment of silence passed and I felt the bed shake a little and saw Lela scoot closer to me until her back was against the front of my body.

I froze. What am I supposed to do?

I decided to go with my gut feeling and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

I hear her sigh contently, "Thanks Mack. I feel a lot better now." She says quietly.

"Anytime." I whisper back. I feel my cheeks heating up and bury my head in her hair. She doesn't seem to mind. She might actually be sleeping.

It never felt this amazing when I used to lay like this with Brady. I think I'm starting to fall for this girl. I really don't want to leave now. Especially when this will be left behind.

_What am I gonna do?_

**And that's the end of part one. I'm open to constructive criticism. Also I think I'm gonna make part two be in third person but maybe it should be in Mack's point of view again… Or maybe Lela's. What do ya'll think?**

**Also what should their ship name be? I'm thinking Mela.**

**Part 2 will be coming within the week. Maybe even tomorrow. Or should I say today since I'm writing this at 3 am… I'm a psycho. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Well part 2 is here as promised. Personally I think it's really cheesy and kinda silly even though I wanted to make it meaningful originally XD**

**A special thanks to ****Koons41 ****and ****LostLove2015 ****for keeping me extra motivated with this story. Otherwise part 2 might have taken a lot longer due to my laziness, reality shows, and my addiction to roleplaying. Oh and there is a special announcement at the end of this! Don't skip to it though because it will ruin the surprise!**

_Lela's POV_

To say I'm nervous to surf is an understatement. I've been told my whole life that bikers bike, surfers surf, and there is no in between or a way around that. Then again I've also been told that girls only fall for boys. So I guess I'm really a rebel now.

Mack and I are walking onto the beach and I think I'm shaking. The warm sand beneath my feet is mildly comforting but the ocean is still big and intimidating. I think I'm about to turn around and run home when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

I look over my shoulder at who that hand belongs to and of course it's Mack. I give her a huge smile. I always seem to be smiling around her. She is just so awkwardly cute and silly…

See what I meant about falling for a girl?! I don't feel this way about Brady. He's cute and all but…

I never get that feeling of butterflies in my stomach or like I want to blast off into the heavens from all the happiness I feel when I'm with Mack… Am I really falling for her or are we just really close? Oh, bonkers! Why does this have to be so complicated?

Mack shakes my shoulder and breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Lela you've been standing there smiling at me for two minutes. Are you nervous?" She laughs a little tilting her head.

I nod quickly, "Yeah that's all. The ocean is just so big and I'm so… Small." I shake my head. I must sound pathetic to her, "Sorry. I sound dumb."

"No you don't!" She put her other hand on my other shoulder so she was facing me fully. "A bike is a machine that you can control. You can't control the ocean; you can only borrow her power for a moment to feel… Absolute bliss. But it can go wrong quickly." I couldn't help but be completely mesmerized by her. This wasn't the adorably awkward Mack I was with last night. When she talked about surfing she was filled with passion and determination.

"Thanks Mack, I'm not nervous anymore. I know I'm safe with you." I hear myself say dreamily. Her cheeks turn bright red and she removes her hands.

"G-good," She stutters, "Ready to go?"

I grin and nod my head, jogging towards the water.

"Whoa, whoa!" I hear behind me when all of a sudden Mack has her arms around my waist and she is picking me up. I start giggling like crazy because I'm ticklish on my stomach. "Mack!"

Mack puts me down and I face towards her, still in her arms. "Why did you do that?" I asked as my giggles died down. We were practically nose to nose and both blushing.

Before she can answer I hear whistling from behind me. We both turn around and see a group of boys walking and smirking at us.

"Well ya gonna kiss or what? We're waiting! Don't disappoint us!"

My face was definitely bright red now, not from the close proximity between Mack and me, but from those rude jerks. Normally I'm a happy person but not when you're mean to someone I lov- I mean deeply care about.

I break from Mack's grip, "That's it, Mack hold my earrings." I start taking out my earrings to go teach the jerks a lesson but Mack stops me.

"No, Lela don't. It's not worth it." I look back at her and slowly nod. One look into her eyes and I'm calm again.

The boys must have gotten bored and left but I'm not sure since I'm not paying attention to them. All I know is that I'm getting lost in those chocolate pools, and that those soft pink lips are getting closer to mine…

**Ha that's right cliffhanger! UN-PRE-DICTABLE. So yes I have decided to make it a three shot instead :D**

**So if you decided to skip to the end instead of reading it first then you broke the rules and that makes you a rebel. Which means I like you ;D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This part was more about developing Lela's feelings than anything else. I thought it kind of sucked but hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**Part 3 is gonna be a bit of a wait I'm afraid. I have a busy week ahead. I'm going to Chris Colfer's book signing tomorrow, I work Wednsday, Thursday, and Friday, and I have a BBQ to go to this weekend. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
